Crona's first summer vacation
by The Original GGRain
Summary: Maka x Crona Chrona . Crona's never had a summer vacation. So Maka wants to spend all of hers making sure Crona's first one is amazing. But things get complicated when feelings are realized and drama begins. rated M just to be safe
1. Ch1 Bathing suit issues part 1

Crona's first summer vacation

Hey there every one! My fiend heard about how I'm trying to keep Crona gender neutral in my fic's. So this was inspired by my friend who asked "Is it possible for Crona to go swimming? I don't think there are gender neutral bathing suits" I wanted to prove her wrong once I figured out an answer to her little problem so I started this fic as a one shot n a little note book a have. But after a little wile of writing I couldn't stop. So I had to change the beginning and so a chaptered fic was born! This is Crona x Maka if u don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but the fic itself

Ch 1: Swim suit "_Issues" _(part 1)

We were sitting in Dr. Stein's class and I had just finished the last note when he called out.

"Call dismissed for the day"

Maka looked over at me and I felt a little flush and looked away but quickly regained my composer and met her gaze. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Crona?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what's coming up soon?"

"Ah-" I felt like I should know…but I didn't.

"N-no I don't"

Maka smiled so large I thought it might hurt if I tried it.

"Summer vacation silly!"

She said it with such a happy tone I couldn't help smile a little even though I had no clue were this was going. (Or what a 'summer vacation' was)

"S-summer…vacation??"

"Oh right you've never gone to school before….lets see how to explain summer vacations…."

I was guessing this was another of those "Normal" things that I missed out on because of Medusa-sa-….Medusa. Then Maka smiled.

"So you know how we go too school for a long period of time over the year right?"

I nodded.

"Well when the summer comes we get a few months off of school were we can relax, sleep in, do fun things with our friends, stay up really late, and have parties that last waaaay longer then the one you went to at Kid's house."

I nodded again but I still didn't really understand.

"You'll understand better once it starts"

"B-b-but Maka…how will I know what f-fun things t-to d-do?"

I always felt embarrassed when Maka needed to explain things to e like I was some naive child. But I didn't have much choice. I didn't know how to deal with summer vacation.

"That's easy! I'll be with you!"

I was shocked! Maka was going to spend the whole summer with me? What about her other friends!? Like Soul, the loud blue haired guy, those sisters, Kid, and uh that Tsu-something-or-other.

"Are-are you sure?"

Maka looked concerned. I got nervous and starred at my feet.

'Of cores! Why wouldn't I want to spend the summer with you?"

I panicked and started babbling like a moron.

"N-n-no i-i-its j-just th-that I thought y-you'd r-rather b-b-be with Soul o-or…"

Uhh… names names! Black something!? Black st- BLACK STAR!

"B-black St-St-"

"Crona I'm going to do things with you and them"

Oh wonderful now I looked stupid too! She probably thinks I wanted to take up all her time now!

Maka smiled and put her hand on my shoulder and I calmed down a little.

"Don't worry about it. Kay?"

I nodded.

We walked out of the class together as Black Star ran around yelling about something called swimming. Then he grabbed Soul and Tsubaki and ran off. Maka looked at me and I got lost in her eyes.

"Crona? Did you hear me?"

"Eh?" I was instantly nervous and flush.

" Asked if you had a swim suit."

"A what?" Wasn't that what Black Star was all excited about?

"A swim suit, you know…the thing you ware when u go swimming?"

Now I was totally lost!

"Swimming???"

Maka then made some strange movements with her arms that I could only assume had to do with this 'swimming'.

"…Do you know HOW to swim?'

"I don't even know what it is"

Maka sighed.

"Wow Medusa didn't let you live much of a life did she?...well its like when your entire body is inside water"

"L-like the bathtub?"

She smiled and giggled a little.

"Actually kind of..but you do it in ether a pool or at the beach"

"what's a pool?"

"Like a really huge bathtub with a deep end and an end were your feet can touch the bottom"

"Oh…S-so what's a Swim suit?"

We kept walking in no general direction as we talked.

"It's also called a bathing suit and it'd just be easier to show you then to tell you."

"Ok"

"So let's head to my apartment Kay?"

I was a little excited. I had never been to Maka's home before.


	2. Ch2 Bathing suit issues part 2

Ch 2: Swim suit "_Issues" _(part 2)

This is Crona x Maka if u don't like it don't read it.

"Ready?"

We were at Maka's apartment and she insisted on showing me her bathing suit. I was a Little Nervous but I couldn't bring myself to say no to her. Right at that moment she was in her room changing.

"Y-yeah"

After I answered her Maka opened the door and yelled.

"Taadaa!!!"

GASP! She was almost naked! I was so surprised I wasn't dead or out cold on the ground! I through my hands over my eyes and could feel the heat coming off my face. From what I saw it was a little, tiny, hot pink frilly skirt with little white dots and a tiny top that looked like underwear and did up around her neck.

"Crona is something wrong?"

I lost it.

"I-i-i-i-its j-j-j-just th-that…th-th-there s-so r-r-reveling! Y-y-you're a-almost n-n-n-n-n-n-nude!"

That last word was almost the death of me. But I managed to uncover my eyes and stare at the floor wile fiddling with my clothes.

"Oh! Crona not all bathing suits look like this."

I looked up and focused on her face just her face. But I peeked a little lower for just a second and felt my while body become hotter then it had ever been. So I looked back down at the floor.

"W-w-what o-other k-kinds are th-there?"

Maka smiled and pulled out a magazine.

"This has pictures of all of them in it. I'll show you!

I tried not to look up from the floor but I did for just a second and felt my heart pound so loud in my head I though I'd be deaf soon.

"M-Maka…c-could you-"

"Change first?"

I nodded and looked away so fast I heard my neck crack.

After Maka was back in her normal clothes we sat at the table looking through her magazine. She showed me al the different kinds that were out there for people to buy. After about 5 minutes of going through this magazine with Maka we found a style of bathing suit that she said was made for me. I still didn't like the idea of me wearing something so reveling let alone in front of Maka! It made my stomach feel all messed up and my pulse and temperature go up. That strange feeling kept happening more and more.

"Come on!" Maka stood up and I was snapped out of my daze.

"Hm?"

"It's time to go buy Crona's bathing suit!"

"Maka I don't think this is-"

She truned and faced me with and almost sad look on her face.

"Don't you trust me Crona?"

"Y-yes of corse I do!"

"Then…"

Maka out stretched her hand in front of me like she had so many other times. When it had meant so much before I lacked what it toke to take that hand in my own now I would show the universe I did have it! I did know how to deal with this and I did trust Maka…more then anyone ever. I reached out and toke her and in mine. She looked a little surprised then gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I however was too distracted with keeping that strange feeing form over coming me. It was worse this time, my heart pounding, my stomach felt like it was jumping up and down and my head was so warm and fuzzy I could hardly think. 'Maybe I'm getting sick!' I though to myself. I was a little embarrassed but Maka and I walked the whole way holding hands. The sickly feeling never went away.

~~~At the store~~~

"This one?"

"Too small"

"How about this?"

"It's not long enough"

"Ok how about we grab a bunch and you go try them on till you find one like the one in the magazine ok?"

I nodded. She grabbed a pile of about ten or so and plopped them into my arms. I walked to the change rooms not believing I was really doing this. I was uncomfortable but something about making Maka happy made me act braver then normal. Maka gave me courage. I stepped into the change room and locked the door behind me dropping the pile on the floor.

I shifted through the pile looking for one that suited my color tastes and found three. The first one didn't fit it was all one peace and it was too short for my height. The next one wasn't much better but the last one (despite having my stomach exposed) was as perfect as it was going to get.

"M-Maka…I Th-think this is the o-one"

"Well open the door so I can see"

Instantly my stomach dropped to my feet. Maka was going to see me in the second most reveling thing I've ever worn! With my heart pounding and my whole body shacking my hand slowly reached for the lock on the door. I was so nervous and so embarrassed but finally my fingers touched steel and I turned it. Maka peeked in and I instantly grabbed my arm and closed my eyes so tight I saw white. I felt like my entire body was blood red.

"Crona?"

I didn't DARE open my eyes.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes??"

The world was fuzzy and time seemed to move slower then a slug. Then warm hands touched my cheeks and snapped my back to the real world. I thought the next sensation was my imagination at first but I was wrong. Warm, moist, soft feeling on my forehead and it hit me like a truck. Maka was kissing me! My eye shot open wide not only in surprise but to see if this was real and not some kind of wonderful dream. Staring back at me was Maka's neck and I swear almost fainted! Maka moved away and I was both relieved and sad at the same time. The sick feeling came up again.

"There's no need to be so scared Crona…I'd never laugh at you"

I smiled, just a small one. It was all my face would let me make. Maka poked my exposed belly button and I squeaked.

"This swim suit was made for you Crona!"

She smiled so large I thought it would hurt her.

"Ok let's go and buy this!"

Maka left so I could change back into my dress. The hold time I was thinking about how swimming would be ad what might happen. I was little scared but if I was with Maka I was sure I'd be ok!


	3. Ch3 Swimming The epic fail

Ch 3: Swimming (EPIC FAIL!!!!)  


This is Crona x Maka if you don't like it don't read it.

Oh and just to make it easier on myself for future chapters Crona is now a girl. Don't complain in the reviews or comments cuze I don't care. I have 1 gender neutral fic and 1 boy fic so this is now my girl fic.

I was standing in a large, vacant room that was completely empty, with the exception of Maka, myself and a gigantic vat of water set below the surface of the ground, something Maka told me was known as a "pool."

…It kind of scared me, as I knew I would probably have to go in there. Written on the floor at one end in capital letters was "SHALLOW", and on the opposite side "DEEP" was written similarly. Both were extremely intimidating. I was startled when I heard an excited scream, snapping me back to reality. My brain barely processed the fact that it had been Maka, running past me at full speed and jumping into the "pool."

_Splash!  
_

I watched Maka move in the water and guessed that the way she kicked her legs and moved her arms was this 'swimming' she had been describing. While it didn't look very pleasant to me, she flowed so beautifully that I became lost in her movements. She was so graceful... and pretty. I blushed, fidgeting as I got entirely too wrapped up in my own embarrassing thoughts. I jumped when Maka called out to me;

"Crona! Come on in, your feet can touch bottom here!" She said excitedly, motioning with her arm for me to join her, bouncing slightly off the bottom to demonstrate her point.

I sheepishly walked over to the pool and used the metal latter to slowly ease myself into the water. When the water went all the way up to my ribs I started to panic a little bit, but Maka quickly grabbed my hands. I looked to her, feeling both lost and very nervous.

"It' okay, Crona. Everyone's nervous their first time! But it'll be fine, I promise! I'll help you." She said, smiling brightly. So beautiful!  
I smiled shyly.

"I-i-its okay, so long as my first time's with Maka…"

Then I felt a familiar crawling, a feeling I learned to dread, and Ragnarok appeared.  
"Gupipi. " He made, tilting his head. "Are you guys serious!?" The living weapon sneered unkindly, looking at the girls. I looked up at him, blinking.

"Huh?"

"Geez, Crona! The way you guys were talkin' it sounded like ol' She-pig here was gonna steel your lil cherry!"

There was dead silence, followed by a splash, then a sickening thud.

I had fainted, and the pool was closed for cleaning for 4 weeks. Turns out the black blood that poured from my face spread in the water pretty fast, and was a real pain to remove. Ragnarok was "Maka Chopped" so forcefully that he didn't come out for a week.


	4. Ch4 Complicated Feelings…about you

Ch 4: Complicated Feelings…about you

This is Crona x Maka if you don't like it don't read it.

Ok every one get ready for some Drama!!! These next few chapters are very special to me as they're based off of one of the most painful things I went through in my life. Thanks again to my awesome beta reader!!!

It was a few day after the pool incident and I was standing in front of Maka's apartment door. I wanted to knock, but I just couldn't bring myself to lift my hand and do it. I felt like I was barging in. After a good few minutes of inner debate, I knocked quietly...Too quietly, I realized, then a little harder. It didn't take long after that for the door to swing open, revealing Soul, who grinned.

"Oh! Hey, Crona what's up?" He asked, leaning in the door frame.

I looked down at the ground, feeling even more nervous.

"I-Is Maka home?" I managed to ask quietly, shuffling my feet.

Soul smiled as he answered. "Yeah, come in."

I scuttled in, jumping a little when Soul yelled for Maka.

"MAAAAKKAAAAAAAA!"

After a minute or two I heard shuffling coming from the hall, and the sound was quickly followed by Maka entering, her face buried in a book.

"What do you want now, Soul!? I'm almost done the last chapter!"

Soul huffed and spoke with and annoyed tone. "Pft! Get your head outta that book for a sec and look for your self!"

When Maka looked up her expression was of irritation, but as soon as her eyes met mine she perked up, smiling brightly.

"Crona! What brings you here?"

She strolled over to me and hugged me. I smiled shyly, making note that the strange feeling that had been bothering me had wormed its way back into my stomach.

"W-Well w-we were s-s-spending s-so much t-time together i-I w-was starting t-to miss y-y-you and…"

Maka giggled and squeezed her hug a bit tighter before letting me go, smiling prettily.

"Aww, how cute! Sorry, was there something else?" She asked, realizing she half cut me off in her excitement.

I glanced over at Soul and then back at the floor, fidgeting a little. Maka instantly understood and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we can talk in my room, okay?"

I nodded, trailing closely behind Maka as she walked me to her room. When we got in she closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed, taking a seat on it, patting a spot beside her. I accepted the invitation, placing myself beside her on the bed.

"It was starting to look like there was something brothering you…what is it?" She asked without hesitation, looking at me with those kind, beautiful eyes that always made me melt. I gave in.

"Th-th-theres th-this feeling…i-it's strange, I-I-I think I'm sick….I-I get all hot and fuzzy and it's like my stomach feels all weird…like different from normal nervousness and my heart pounds so hard it feels like I'm going to go deaf…and I can't speak at all…"

Maka smiled knowingly, a new kind of light in her eyes. "Aw that's cute! It sounds like your in love, Crona!" I could feel my face turn beet red.

"l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lllllllovvee!?" I managed to cry, though a little louder than I intended.

Maka smiled wider and suddenly everything made sense…everything I'd been feeling, all of it made perfect sense. She continued on;

"So…Who is it that you feel like this around!?"

I froze. Scratch that last thing about it all making sense. Now nothing made sense at all! I as in love with Maka! _Maka!_ I was in love with another girl!

"Crona...? Are you okay?" Maka asked, frowning slightly as she sensed the mood change. She touched my arm in what should have been a comforting gesture, but instead I jumped off of the bed and quickly stood up. I was in full panic mode.

"Crona?"

"D-don't t-t-touch me…."

"What?"

"Y-you shouldn't touch a freak…"

"What are you talking about?"

I was so struck with fear that I ran away, going as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran all the way to my room, soaked with the tears rolling down my face and neck. I felt like a freak, a monster. Here I was, a meek pathetic girl falling in love with the first person that showed me kindness, who just had to be another girl!  
_'What's wrong with me?! Girls are spouse to like boys!' _I was so sure that if Maka found out she'd hate me forever!

When I got to my room I locked the door behind me, feeling both relieved and slightly hurt to find that Maka hadn't followed me. I grabbed my pillow and stared at Mr. Corner. Realizing that it would do me no good to sit in Mr. Corner, I crawled under my bed and sobbed into my pillow. My body was curled up as tightly as I could make it go, almost painfully. I sobbed until my eyes and my throat were sore, finally falling into a fitful sleep, tucked neatly away from the rest of the world, hiding like a frightened child... trying to hide from my pain.


	5. Ch5 Trying to die

Ch 5: Trying to die

This is Crona x Maka if you don't like it don't read it.

More drammmaaa!!! These next few chapters are very special to me as they're based off of one of the most painful things I went through in my life.

_BANG BANG BANG!!!!_

My ears rang painfully, sore eyes snapping open as the sound of erratic pounding on my door woke me from a deep, miserable sleep. I had no idea how long I was asleep for, nor did I much care. The waking world brought nothing but pain for me and my tattered heart. I begged for sleep to take me again, to steal me away from this torturous reality of inhuman monsters and cruel feelings. I was a _freak_, a creature, tainted by those I spent most of my life with. I didn't deserve a new beginning, I didn't deserve _her.  
_I suddenly heard yelling amongst the banging on my door, which was all much clearer now, as if there had been cotton in my ears that had just now been removed.

"CRONA! CRONA...! PLEASE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

I could tell immediately that it was Maka, despite how cracked and hoarse her voice was. She was definitely crying, and by the sounds of it she'd been at it for a long while, though I couldn't say how long she'd been standing there, begging for my response. By how shrill and shaken her tone had become, I guessed a few hours at least. I didn't think it was possible to feel any worse than I did, but hearing her like that, hearing what _I _did to her... My throat tightened with such painful force that I couldn't even whimper, my gut twisting and churning. I clutched my chest and felt the tears rise up again.  
'_I'm a monster…A disgusting abomination! I wish I could just sleep forever!' _

"CRONA! Please…at least talk to me! Please!?" She cried emotionally, her words becoming hard to understand through her own sobs. I released a silent sob of my own, hating myself more and more. I heard her father's voice chimed in.

"Maka, if she not spoken by now then she's not going to..." Chrona

"But Papa, Crona always talks to me…Always!" She responded. I clenched my pillow with all my might, despairing at how broken she sounded, how hurt she was. There was a long pause.

"Lets go, Maka…" I heard them waking away, and I clung to my pillow for dear life, practically smothering myself.

"Maka... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Maka!"

And I was sorry, truly sorry for every thing…I was sorry for everything that I did, even breathing! I'm sorry I made you cry, Maka! I never wanted that, never in a thousand years! All I ever wanted was to make you smile, return to you everything you had done for me. Now look at what I've done!  
I wanted it to end, in that moment I wanted nothing but death, but I was far too much of a coward to kill myself. Then I made my choice. I'd starve myself. That would be easy, right? I just wouldn't eat, I could lay here and waste away. Everything I was would face away, and maybe then... maybe then she could be happy. Everyone was happy when the monster died, right? That's how it always ends...

Maka came back the next day, sliding a note under the door, but it wasn't until about 3 days after that I could bring myself to reach out from under my bed and read it with my weak, shaking hands.

"_Crona…I have no idea what could be tormenting you enough too drive you to these extremes, but please know that when you're ready I'll be here to listen and to help you learn how to deal with it, okay? Remember, Crona, we're friends... Nothing will ever change that.  
-Maka"_

I crumpled up the note and struggled to get up and sit on my bed, feeling numb and apathetic to everything but my own turmoil. I looked down at myself and realized I could see my ribs and my dress felt baggy. Had I already wasted so far away?

Two days later I knew I was ready to die. My skin clung grotesquely to my bones, and it only caused me more emotional pain. It was as if the inner monster was beginning to reflect on the outside.  
Maka had come to try to talk so many times but I only said things like…

"_If you knew…you'd hate me... and that's worse than death." and, "A monster doesn't deserve food…so I'll starve."_

Several times she had tried to kick the door down but nothing happened, the steel door was damn near impossible to dent, let alone break in. Today she hadn't come yet but I didn't care. It was better this way, for both of us. It meant Maka was going to be okay, and I'd die alone, how I deserved to die. How all monsters deserved to die...

I was starting to feel so sleepy all of a sudden, and I knew that if I slept now I'd never wake up...Finally. So I started to let the sleep take me, consume me. Sleeping forever sounded so nice, so peaceful. Then with out any warning the door blew off its hinges and Black Stars voice filled the room. My heart sank.

"OK! The stage is yours now!"

Maka ran in, looking dreadful. Her hair was unkempt and her eyes were reddened and puffy from constant tears. I imagined I looked similar, though far worse due to the lack of nourishment. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes as she dashed to my side, mindlessly thanking Black Star.

"It's the lest BIG-ME could do!" He responded. Apparently the gravity of the situation hadn't quite reached his far off mind.

Maka reached my bed side and lifted me up into her arms. I would have struggled if I could, but I couldn't. I didn't really care what happened at that point anyways. I pitied Maka for having to see me like this, I wanted to apologize, but at the same time all I wanted was to die, to leave this world and let her heal, let her recover from ever knowing me. I could barely keep my eyes open now, but I could feel that Maka was running…taking me somewere but everything was so blurry, so fuzzy. I was completely disorientated.

"Hurry Dr...ein...she's…sleep…sh…die!"

I couldn't make out what Maka was saying, sleep was taking me away forever. Apparently it started with my hearing.

"Quickly!...don't know…save her…almost gone…she……………"

Mustering whatever strength I had left, I reached for Maka, reached for her from within the darkness to which I was slipping into to, a final plea for forgiveness.

"Maka…."


	6. Ch6 Feelings and Recovery

Ch 7: A Night…Just You And I

This is Crona x Maka if you don't like it don't read it.

Ok time for some lighter stuff…some fluff!!

I woke up some days later, disorientated and feeling groggy. My brain throbbed painfully within my skull, as if it was much too large for the bone shell. I looked around, blurred eyes clearing slowly. It didn't take me long to realize I was in the medical bay. I lifted my hand to press it against my thumping skull, only to feel an unfamiliar tug on the top of my hand; an IV. I frowned, realizing various wires were attached all over my body, each leading to a strange machine. I desperately rooted around in my mind for why I was here. That's when something caught my eye.  
Blond hair...Blond...? Maka!

She was sitting in a chair at my bed side, her upper body draped over my lap. I could hear her snoring very lightly.  
I groaned as everything came rushing back to me, practically rendering me unconscious once again as it did. I felt as though the air was knocked out of me, I couldn't breathe. Everything began to hurt as I recalled what I had done to myself, to Maka. How long had I been like that, a week? Was I even really alive?

I startled when I realized Maka had awoken, and was now staring at me with tired, bloodshot eyes. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days, and was crying on top of that. I began to panic; I didn't know how to deal with this! Nothing else to do, and no where else to hide. I took a deep, shaky breath and gave up.

"Maka..._Chop._" She practically whispered her voice tired and raspy. The "hit" had no force behind it, much like when we first met. I barely registered she'd used the book on my head at all. I heard a thud as the book fell to the ground, and then the bed rattled as Maka jumped on top of it, crushing me into a tight hug.

"Ma-Maka... I-"

"Don't!" She snapped, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. "Baka! Never do anything like that again! Ever!"

"Maka... I _can't breathe._" I wheezed. She gasped, pulling away. She didn't relinquish her hold on me, though. Her hands were planted firmly on my arms, as though I'd disappear if she let go. After a few good breaths, I settled down. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, the shame was too great.

"I'm sorry... Maka, I-" She hushed me, simultaneously placing her finger on my lips. I flushed at the foreign contact, scrunching my eyes closed.

"But... But I-"

"No "Buts," missy!" She said, placing a hand on her hip. Her brows were furrowed, and her lips pursed. I could have laughed if I didn't feel so horrible. "I demand you tell me what's going on! Right now." My chest clenched as she spoke, my throat felt dry.  
"...May I have a glass of water?" I asked, tenderly rubbing my throat. She blinked, but nodded, making a small sound of agreement. She leaned over me, fetching a half-empty glass of water from the bed-side table. I wondered if it had been hers.

Maka offered me the glass, but we both quickly realized I would need help. My hands were refusing to work quite right. How long had I been asleep?  
There was a long pause after I finished the water. Maka still sat on my lap, but I was past caring now. I had much more important things on my mind.

_How can I possibly tell her how I feel? She'll just...just..._

"Crona?" I looked up, surprised by how softly she spoke my name. Her eyes looked so kind, so gentle... so concerned. I wanted to cry.

"Y-y-you're going to hate me, you kn-know..." My eyes were closed as I spoke, so I never saw it coming when she poked my nose playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Try me." She said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. The gesture worked, it soothed me, but I still couldn't get rid of the twisting sensation in my stomach. But I had to... I owed it to her. I had to tell her.

"Maka... I... I think... No, no, I know that... I know now that..." I bit my lip, but her expression gave me courage, if only a little. So relaxed, so accepting, so... so beautiful.

"I'm i-in love with you, M-Maka!" I said all too quickly, placing my hands over my head submissively. My heart pounded wildly within my chest, it was the only thing I could hear. I waited a minute or two before looking up at her. It seemed as though she'd just gotten over the shock, and my heart rate increased. My throat was tight, I couldn't breath. Why wasn't she speaking? Please, say something!

Maka's eyes were wide, but they slowly began to close. She looked as though she was contemplating something. Then suddenly she looked at me, her eyes bright and burning. She was angry! Oh God, oh God! Angry, I knew it! She hates me! I should just crawl away and die, just like I was meant to! I cried out, closing my eyes and tucked my arms in front of my head, expecting her to hit me, pummel me, the worst of the worst. It was the best of what I deserved in that moment.

"How...?" How could I love her, she was asking? How could I answer that? I didn't even know! I know it's wrong, I know! I just do, Maka! I'm sorry!

"How could you possibly... think that I could hate you for that?" My heart skipped a beat. What did she say? It was so quiet, but I heard it. I'm so sure I did.  
I opened my eyes slowly to look up at her, and my jaw dropped. She was crying.

"What... what did you say?"

"HOW COULD I POSSIBLY HATE YOU FOR LOVING ME?!" She shouted, taking me aback. I frantically searched for a response to her, not sure if she was angry, sad or what!

"B-because girls are s-supposed to love b-b-boys!" I said, spewing whatever came to mind. "But I'm such a freak for feeling that for a girl!" I almost started crying again, but Maka's response threw me off.

"What's wrong with a girl liking another girl?" She asked, sounding both surprised and confused, maybe even a bit hurt. I stared blankly at her. I couldn't think of anything to say! What... What _was _wrong with it? Now that she had said it, I... I couldn't think of a real answer.

"Ah...Huh?" I managed dumbly, unable to say anything else.

"Just because some people think its wrong doesn't mean it is! You can't choose who you love, no one can! And no one here at Shibusen even cares!" She said, waving her hands around to get her point across. My entire body started feeling numb, but in the best kind of way.  
She didn't hate me! She accepted me for what-no, not what, for WHO I am! I felt a rush of joy, but I didn't have a moment for it before Maka spoke again.

"B-besides, Crona..." She said quietly. I noticed her cheeks were turning pink. She leaned in close to me, and I followed suit, turning a dark crimson.

"How could I hate you if…if I feel the same for you?" She said, adverting her eyes from mine afterwards. My jaw almost fell to the floor.

"Wha-?! Y-you mean...? You can't! ...What do you mean?" I was so flustered. Had I really heard that right? Could she really-

"Exactly what you think I mean! I love you, Crona!" She was smiling, blushing deeply, and her eyes sparkled wondrously as she stared into my own. In that moment she was more beautiful than ever before. The happiness within me was so great that I couldn't take it anymore, and I burst into the happiest tears I'd ever experienced, more than willfully allowing her to pull me into her arms, just like when she first asked me to be her friend. Except this time... I returned the embrace.


	7. Ch7 Finding answers

**Ch 7: Finding answers**

This is Crona x Maka if you don't like it don't read it. I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long for me to post this! But I ran into a loss of computer trouble and my life became really crazy and I've got a lot more hours at work now!! Well enough about my uninteresting life! On with the new chapter!!! Yaaaay!! Oh and yuri is of course girl x girl stuff but in Japanese it literally means "Lilly" that's why we see Lilly petals in yuri more so than rose petals…you need to know this for this chapter…big thanx to Amy!! My beta reader!

It was a few weeks after I'd gotten out of the hospital and Maka and I had already gone out on a few dates, but I was still very nervous and lost when it came to dealing with a real relationship, let alone one with another girl.

I debated with myself countless times on what I should do to help myself, to ensure that I didn't lose Maka through my own lack of knowledge, but the end thoughts were always fruitless. It was getting to be so frustrating... Why couldn't life be more like school? Whenever I needed to know something, or didn't understand something, I could just read a... oh!

Not an hour later, I was at the local book store, but I hadn't a clue more than I had at the start. I felt completely lost as I stared at the shelves upon shelves of novels, none of which seemed to fit what I was looking for... Not that I really even knew what it was I was looking for to begin with. I wandered the isles of the book store for what felt like hours, scratching my arm nervously. Sighing, I took a few steps backwards before turning around, startled when I bumped into someone. I bowed immediately, sputtering an only half coherent apology.

"Oh, Crona! Hello!" I blinked, looking up before slowly restoring my posture. "H-hello, Blair."

Blair offered a friendly smile, tilting her head to the side. "You look like something's bugging you, Crona. Can't find what you're looking for?" She asked, stepping forward to stand a little too close, leaning slightly to match my height. I gulped, struggling to keep my gaze on her eyes. "Ah-ah... Y-yes, I a-am... I just d-don't know where to f-find it..."

Blair giggled, straightening up. "Why don't you ask the clerk?" She said perkily, gesturing to the man behind the counter. I blinked several times, feeling nervous as I took in his appearance; he looked to be in his late sixties, a frown etched permanently on his face. He had tired, wrinkled eyes that were only made more foreboding by the shadowing of his strong brow. His hair was silver and thinning, but baldness hadn't quite reached him yet. I started when I realized that his stony stare was now on me.

"A-ah! Sorry!" I said immediately, feeling as though I had offended him somehow. He scowled at me, causing me to shrink even further against the shelf behind me.  
"Does this look like a library, kid? Buy something or get out!" He barked gruffly, returning to whatever he was doing behind the desk. My mouth was dry, I couldn't find it in myself to speak. Blair giggled, placing her hands on my back. "Go on! Ask him for what you were looking for!" She urged, pushing me forward. I tried to protest, but too soon I was standing in front of the desk, the man glaring down at me. "Well?"

I stuttered a bit, feeling my cheeks turn a dark crimson. "Ah, I... I need a book that will teach me about a relationship between two girls!" I said all too quickly, squeezing my eyes shut and placing my hand over my chest nervously.

When I heard no response, I cracked an eye open. I wasn't sure what to make of his slack-jawed expression. He looked as though he was attempting to form a sentence, but before I could hear I was suddenly rushed off by Blair, who was laughing far too merrily. "Oh, sweetie! You should've said something, I can help you!" I got a sudden feeling of dread in my gut; why did it seem like this would end terribly?

Blair led me to a small section of the bookstore, a tucked away corner I probably would've have noticed otherwise. The spines and covers of the books were mostly brightly colored, with stylized character drawings on the front and back. Blair hummed a light tune as she browsed the novels, running her finger across the spines until she stopped on a particular pink book. She plucked it from the shelf, smiling as she handed it to me. I blinked, taking it from her. I started to open it, but Blair stopped me.

"No, no! That's backwards!" She said, giggling. I frowned, flipping the book over. I stared at what was apparently the front of the book. "_Strawberry Shake Sweet?" _I ran a hand over the two females represented on the front. "Why this way?" I asked, opening it and finding the whole thing to be read opposite.

"Yeah, it's a bit backwards. It's a Japanese thing, I guess." She said with a shrug. I nodded, managing to adapt rather quickly to the style of it.

"So, why exactly are you looking for these kinds of books, Crona?" Blair asked. I tried not to take a step back when I realized how close she was to me once again.

"W-well, since M-Maka and I are t-t-together now, I-I thought... Because, w-well... I-I don't know anything about r-relationships, e-especially o-ones w-with t-t-two g-girls…" I trailed off, feeling even more out of place than when I had started this endeavor. Blair kindly waited for me to finish so I went on.

"S-so I th-thought I'd be able to m-maybe find a b-book or something t-to help me understand, y-you know??"

Blair nodded, I felt a bit of relief at her calmness to my confession.

"I sort of figured that was why you were looking for those kinds of books. You don't want Maka to have to spell everything out for you all the time, but you want to avoid messing up with her, right?"

I nodded somewhat excitedly. That was exactly what I wanted!  
"Then yep, these will teach you EVERYTHING you need to know about yuri relationships!" I blinked, frowning somewhat as I recalled what little I knew of the Japanese language. "Yuri? But I don't need to know about flowers..."

She burst out laughing, shaking her head. I was taken aback.  
"No, silly. Yuri is the term for girl/girl romance in anime and manga. Get it?" I made a soft _oh _before looking back to the shelf.

"How much do I need?" Blair grinned. "How much can you afford?"

After purchasing all the yuri manga (and even some anime) my budget allowed for, Blair and I carried the haul back to my room at Shibusen. A troubling thought suddenly occurred to me as I stared a bit blankly at all the videos I bought.

"Blair, I don't have a TV or a DVD player... How am I going to watch the anime?" I asked, fretting. What if they had a lot of important information that couldn't be expressed in manga?!

"Oh, you can come over to Maka and Soul's place and watch them when Maka's out. I'll let you know when she goes out, and I'll even let you in, okay?" She said with a wink, appearing very pleased with herself. I managed a smile.

"Thank you, Blair."

"You're welcome. For now just read the manga, I guess."

"Yeah."

That night I laid on my bed, reading as much as I could stand before finally falling asleep, a volume of '_Strawberry Shake sweet__'_on my face and various other books strewn about my room.

A few days later Blair and I were watching 'Strawberry Panic' in Maka's apartment together. I felt a little guilty about doing something behind Maka's back, but I justified it by telling myself it would make me a better partner. Blair plopped onto the couch after inserting the DVD, turning to me.

"So, this is the first PG-13 DVD we got, right?"

I nodded.

"Great! So what have you read so far?"

I took inhaled deeply, anticipating the air this would take, and listed them all off:  
"Girl Friends, Strawberry Shake sweet, Maria-sama Ga Miteru, Honey Crush, Flower Flower, Aoi Hana, Blue Drop - Maiorita Tenshi, Hatsukoi Shimai, Nanami to Misuzu, Epitaph, Penguin Musume Max, Iono the Fanatics, Ameiro Kouchakan Kandan, Minus Literacy, Chatting in Our Pajamas, and Snowflakes Fluttering Down Through the Clear Sky…"

I gasped in deeply, feeling a bit light headed.

"That's all... The PG ones, at least. I'm still a little nervous about reading anything beyond that, otherwise I could have read them, too..."

Blair looked dumbstruck. "I can't believe you read all those so fast! And you even remember all the titles... Do you remember all the story lines, too." I nodded, rubbing my hands together meekly. "If it's for Maka... I-I'll do anything.

Blair giggled and shut the DVD off before it had a chance to begin. I looked at her, confused.

"First, tell me some of the things you've learned so far!"

"W-well, I learned that I'm the 'Uke' and Maka is the 'Seme'…'Uke' is submissive and 'Seme" is dominant…" I said, squirming a bit.

"Oh I didn't know that…What else?"

"W-well…"

I was interrupted by the door opening, followed by Maka walking in with grocery bags.

"I'm ho-…Crona? I didn't know you were coming over today!" She was smiling brightly. Blair and I exchanged glances hopelessly, then we looked at the coffee table full of Yuri DVD's. I turned back to Blair, feeling lost and helpless. Blair's only response was a quick transformation into a cat, followed by a hushed apology.  
"Sorry, she came home early!" I watched in horror as she scampered off, leaving me to explain the situation on my own.

_"Oh, God."_

Maka set the bags down, looking over the coffee table as she did, obviously curious about all the DVD's and manga littered about.

"What's all that?" She asked while beginning to unpack the bags. I fidgeted, not knowing how to deal with the situation.

"Anime and manga…" I mumbled vaguely. Maka raised an eyebrow, looking surprised and perhaps a bit confused.

"I didn't know you liked that sort of stuff! What kind of anime and manga are they?" She started putting the items away now.

"Uh…W-well…th-there…uh… y-y-yuri…" I blushed a little and Maka turned around instantly. I couldn't help but feel cornered suddenly.

"Yuri!? Like girl, girl stuff?" I whined internally at the tone of her voice, nodding. She blushed a little, and I was caught between feeling ashamed and noticing how cute she was when she did that.

"Why did you start getting into those types of things? I'm assuming it's recent. " Maka said, advancing towards me after putting away the empty bags. She definitely assumed right.

"Uhhh…W-well, I-I-I w-wanted t-to learn a-about relationships w-with j-just girls, s-so I-I th-thought these would help…" I said quietly, deciding not to mention Blair's involvement just yet.

Make stared down at it the various books and DVD cases for a little while, then she looked back to me.

"How many of these have you finished?' She still looked a bit surprised, but that gradually increased as I named all of them for her, even including brief summaries in my nervousness.

"All that?" She asked, browsing the different titles.

"Y-yeah, j-just the PG rated ones…I'm still a little too afraid to get into the PG-13 ones."

"You did all this for _us_ didn't you?"

I blushed heavily and looked away. I loved it so much when she said things like _'us'_ and _'girl friends'_. It made me feel all... floaty inside, like my heart really was encased in her gentle hands, cradled lovingly.

"Y-yeah…I-I…Wanted to make sure…th-that I do things right."

Maka smiled and sat next to me. With her body so close to mine I couldn't stop from blushing a bit more, a familiar warm fuzziness starting up inside of me. Maka gently put her hand in mine and smiled at me. Instantly I was lost in her eyes, so kind and deep. They were so beautiful, and I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to be looked upon by them, let alone loved and admired by.

"Thank you, Crona. That was really sweet." Maka moved closer and my stomach started doing flips. I blushed redder than I think I ever had before. Her face was so close to mine, I could feel her warm breath on my lips. I began shaking a little bit. My mind became fuzzy with everything I was feeling. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, feeling more nervous than ever before. Then there was an unfamiliar softness, something on my cheek so warm and heavenly that I nary knew what it could possibly be. I opened my eyes and realized that Maka was kissing me! When she moved back and smiled at me I sighed deeply, almost instantly losing all feeling in my arms and legs. I flopped over on my back with my head hanging off the arm rest of the couch. Maka giggled at my reaction, but I just laid there, enjoying the lingering sensation of Maka's lips on my cheek. The flesh was practically tingling with the amazing feeling Maka had just given me.

"Crona."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I l-love y-you, too, M-Maka."


	8. Ch8 The only one

**Ch 8: The only one… **

This is Crona x Maka if you don't like it don't read it. Ok so this is the last chapter before my epilogue!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!

Maka and I were on a date at the movies. This was our first date since school had started up again and both of us were excited to finally have some alone time. The last time we were alone was when Maka had kissed me on the cheek in her apartment, and that was almost an entire month ago.

We were watching some unimportant fighting movie… Well, Maka was watching it. I was far too busy admiring her and enjoying how she snuggled up against me, her head resting comfortably on my shoulder. Hesitantly, I returned the affection by leaning my head atop hers. Oh, I was so close to her! Every breath I took smelled of her, it was... Intoxicating. It was just like when she had first embraced me so long ago, the same scent from then and so many other close moments I was lucky enough to share with her. Her smell was soothing, something I could never really describe. It was unlike any flower or perfume, so natural and light, something I couldn't put my finger on. It didn't matter, though. All I knew was that this sweet sent always made my stomach feel warm and fuzzy every time I was close enough to catch it.

"I love you so much…"

I was so lost in my train of thought that I barely registered I had told Maka I loved her out loud. I blushed a little when I fully realized that I had said that, and Maka moved and looked up at me a little surprised.

"Crona, that's the first time you were able to say you love me with out stuttering or pausing at all!"

She smiled so brightly it confused me a bit, although she was right.

"I-is that a big deal?"

She giggled and kissed me, lighting a fire in my stomach as only she could, one that heated my face to an impressive shade of crimson.

"Of Course! It means your getting more use to '_us'_…"

Her cheeks became pink and I almost fell out of my set. God, I loved how gentle and angelic her voice sounded when she said '_us'_!

After the movie Soul gave me a ride back to Shibusen, but on the way there all I could do was stare at how Maka held onto his waist while he drove. I wasn't sure why I never noticed it before, but something about how close their bodies were made me feel…odd. I offered a faint wave as they drove off before skulking back to my room, failing to understand why I felt so miserable after such an amazing evening...

The next day, after our normal classes, Maka said she need to go to the library to take care of some things and I too had to briefly meet with Mari-sensei about an assignment. As we walked our separate ways I turned back to steal one last little glance at Maka's beauty, a beauty that was all mine, only to see Soul put his arm around her shoulder and hear her giggle. I found it strange, normally her laughter would make me smile uncontrollably, but this time it caused me to frown. I couldn't stop thinking about how close she was to Soul. Was that really necessary? I winced, feeling an unhappiness I wasn't familiar with bubbling under my skin. Just when I thought I knew every kind of displeasure... Why was I feeling this way?

After talking with Mari-sensei I headed for the library, hoping Maka was still there. I didn't know what about, but I needed to talk to her more then any other time in my life so far. I was speed-walking there, nearly running, feeling more nervous and scared the closer I got. Ragnarok poked out his head and whispered.

"You know what that was back there? You were jealous, eh? And why are you so afraid now? Is it that she's alone with Soul? He's just her friend, right?" His tone was provocative, I could tell he was pushing for a response.

"Shut up…"

"What are you afraid your gonna lose her to him? Or maybe you already have and she's avoiding you so that she can do things with him while they're alone." He laughed unkindly, poking at me. I snapped.

"Shut up, Ragnarok! This isn't funny!"

He huffed, and right before disappearing he said;

"I was only thinking out loud…"

I broke into a full-out run, and after finally making it to the library I was surprised to find it empty. I walked around quietly, listening and looking for any sign of Maka. My heart was racing and I had broken out in a cold sweat. I heard whispers and quickly hid behind a book shelf.

"Soul, quit it…"

"Come on, just let me do it!"

It was them! Maka and Soul! I peeked through the books, trying in vain to get a better look through all the pieces literature. I managed a partially covered view of Souls back while he faced Maka. I couldn't really tell how close they were, but I could see that Soul had his hands lifted up. I spotted Maka's yellow vest on the table near them, and as they shifted somewhat I realized that Maka was leaning on that same table. I was almost a hundred percent sure Soul had his hand on her tie. But why would he be holding her tie? And why would her vest be on the table?

"It's just in the way…"

I could hear Maka sigh, but the book shelf continued to prevent any proper view I could hope for, particularly to the left. I then saw Soul toss Maka's tie onto the table, and my stomach dropped to my feet.

"There, now can I undo a few buttons?" Came Soul's voice, frustrated and impatient.

"This is so embarrassing can we do this some were else?" Maka replied timidly. A sound rumbled out from my throat, a sound I could never imagine myself making. It was like a growl...

"Come on, if we don't take care of this now it'll only get worse from here on."

Maka sighed again and I could see her right hand reach up to her collar. '_No…'_

"I'll do it myself…"

'_NO!!!'_ I from the library, from them, and from my pain. I couldn't stand witness to this anymore, I couldn't watch this betrayal. It was too much.

Upon reaching my bedroom I slammed my door shut with such ferocity that the walls shook. I cried loudly, crashing awkwardly to the floor. I drew my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I lay on my side, choking out strangled sobs between breaths. Eventually I settled somewhat, feeling as though I'd finally run out of tears. I struggled to be calm, to keep away treacherous thoughts. It was then that Ragnarok reappeared and nudged my head as bit.

"I guess this means she's cheating on you." He said matter-of-factly. I resented him somewhat for mentioning it, despite it being all I could think of.

"…How could she?" My voice was quiet and meek. Ragnarok said nothing for a while.

"…I think you should be pissed, not sad…"

"Why?" I asked tonelessly, staring blankly at the wall.

"Because! After all you went through with her, after all the good times, she's just gonna go and jump on the guy she lives with? That's pretty dick-ish!"  
I waited for Ragnarok to go on while he thought out his next statement.

"And you know what? It's probably for some stupid shit anyways! She probably wanted to feel some muscles against her or some shit! But who cares about that! Crona's cute and smart and you've got the most heart and love for that she-pig than I've ever seen! So I think you should be pissed, not only at Soul for messing with your girl but at bitch-pig too! 'Cause you deserve better! After all the shit you've been through, you deserve better!"

I was quiet for a while, letting Ragnarok's little speech swim around in my head for a bit before I realized he was right. For the first time in my pitiful existence, I truly felt that I deserved better! I was mad and the more I thought about it the angrier I got. How dare she make me so happy and then take it away so cruelly, behind my back. I made a plan for what I'd say and do tomorrow…I knew how I was going to deal with this!

The next day I didn't speak to Maka or Soul. I didn't even look at them until class was over. After class Maka approached me, looking worried. Soul wasn't far behind.  
'_Good.'_ That was how I wanted things to be set up.

"Crona…why have you been ignoring me all day? What's wrong?" She looked so hurt, so small as she stared up at me. I tried to stay mad as I fought the urge to embrace her, I tried my best but despite my efforts I melted, my true despair rising up through my anger. I knew Maka could see it in my eyes, and even though she didn't know why I was upset she moved to hug me. The near-contact with her jolted me, reminding me of what she'd done and I pulled back, mustering enough anger and hurt to glare at her, Soul as well.

"Don't touch me!" She was both startled and hurt, her brows creasing with worry.

"What!? Why? What's going on?"

"DON'T PRETEND! I-I saw you and Soul in the library yesterday! I saw him take off your tie and ask to undo your shirt! I was hiding there! I heard you say you'd do it yourself and that you were embarrassed!"

'_That should have been with __**me**__...'_

I was so full of emotion that I was shaking. Maka looked back at Soul; he shrugged and scratched his head. She looked back at me, eyes brimming with both concern and the possibility of tears.

"Crona…calm down, please. You've got it all wrong!"

"Liar!" I snapped before I could even think, wrapping my arms around myself defensively.

"No, Really! I got my pig tail caught in one of the buttons on my shirt and couldn't move my head properly to get it out with out pulling my hair, so Soul was helping me!" She said, pleading me to believe her. I didn't.

"That sounds like a story!"

"No! Look!" Maka tossed her tie over her shoulder to better display the buttons of her shirt and then held her left pig-tail next the right one.

"Look, see how the left one's a bit shorter now? Its because in the end Soul had to cut it! And look here, you can even see some of my hair still wrapped around the button." She moved in closer and I saw that she was right... It all made sense! I couldn't see their left sides after all!

"Oh my God!" I put my hands over my mouth. I felt so ashamed of myself! Ashamed of how I had felt, the things I'd thought and said... how could I ever have doubted Maka!?

"It's all right, Crona... I'm sure you only heard a little bit, and I probably would have thought the same thing if I were you." Soul said a bit awkwardly, trying to calm the air. It was no use, I felt horrible!

"I can't believe I thought that…"

Maka moved in closer and put her hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, Crona…"

"I-I…I'm so sorry!!"

Before I could help it I ran off crying again. Looking back on it now it seems I did that a lot.

I was sitting on the ledge outside, where Maka and I went to talk some times. I was watching the sun set and I was beginning to feel calmer. But I wasn't quiet ready to face Maka yet. I sighed deeply.

"Sun sets are boring alone, aren't they?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, gripping tight the ledge below me. Maka smiled sadly as she sat beside me. I hadn't heard her coming at all, she completely surprised me!

"It's okay, Crona. I'm not gonna bite you." She moved in closer and snuggled against me a little bit. My heart was pounding, I didn't know what to do. The surprise hadn't helped much, it only scrambled my thoughts further. I was relieved when things remained silent, though. It gave me time to think as we watched the sun set together.

"You're the only one…you know that, right?"

"Hmm?" I turned to look at Maka, blinking. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I barely heard what she said. By the time I registered what it had been, she was holding my hand tightly, her expression calm and loving. I blushed a bit at the contact, feeling... undeserving, for the first time in so long. It wasn't a feeling I missed.

"The only one whose hand I want to hold…"

I sat there perplexed as Maka moved as close to me as she could before hugging me for a short while.

"The only one I want to embrace with all my love."

I was starting to understand what she was trying to say. I smiled softly.

"Ma-" She put her index finger on my lips, a warmth that seemed spread across my cheeks as a blush.

"Shhh…" She hushed, gazing up at me. I was so lost in her eyes, I felt all my worries and pain melt away.

"Crona…you're the only one…I wanna kiss…"

She moved in closer and I panicked. My whole face burned crimson and my stomach shot up into my throat. She moved in closer, eyes closed, and I could barely think anymore.

'_Oh my God, oh my God! My first real kiss! Oh my God! Maka's lips! What do I do!? I don't know how to deal with thiiiss!!'_

I felt as though time slowed to a near halt before Maka's lips reached mine. I then felt Ragnarok emerge.  
'_Oh God, no! Bad_ _time, bad time!'_  
He placed both his hands on the sides of my head and then pushed me forward, almost gently. I closed my eyes. '_THANK YOU!'_

My lips pressed against Maka's, and then…Fire! My body melted into the most amazing warm, fuzzy sensation I'd ever felt run through me. In that single kiss I felt all of Maka's love for me through how she kissed me.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I tried to copy her movements as best as I could, but all I managed to do was meek and pathetic at best. I felt Maka starting to move away, ending the kiss. I was both glad for the relief and depressed it was over. She looked into my eyes and I felt so close to her, closer than I ever had before.

"The only one I love…"

I smiled brightly, my lips stretching far as they could and she smiled back.

"I love you, too, Maka…"

She leaned in and rested her head on my collar bone.

"Your kiss was so soft and innocent." She said with a giggle. I fidgeted, a rush of nervousness coursing through me. "It wasn't... bad, was it?" She shook her head, her hair tickling my chin.  
"No, no... It was playful and child-like… It was wonderful." Maka held my hand and all I could do was smile, feeling more amazing than I ever dreamed possible.


	9. Ch9 Getting ready for Valentines day

**Ch 9: Getting ready for Valentines Day**

This is Crona x Maka if you don't like it don't read it. This is the set up for the epilogue! Yes that's right only 10 chapters! Its been fun guys…I'll have a little more news on my fan fictions in the last chapter so for now enjoy…this ones a little heavy on Crona but it's just a set up for the next one so plz remember that.

We were in class, about mid-way through the lesson when Spirit abruptly looked up at us, pausing his lecture to mention that Shinigami-Sama had requested Maka's, Soul's and my presence after class. The three of us nodded affirmingly, and Spirit resumed. Once class had ended, we headed straight for Shinigami-sama's room.

"What did you want to see us about, Shinigami-sama?" Maka asked, polite as always. I fidgeted slightly, feeling a sudden biting nervousness. What if this was about Maka and I? Oh, I hope I haven't gotten her in trouble! I almost missed it when Shinigami-sama spoke, but I managed to pay attention.

"Hi hiii! Well! You see, there have been strange reports about an odd black monster near a town not far from Death city."

"What kind of strange reports?" Maka inquired, leaning against me slightly. I was able to relax now, knowing that this didn't have anything to do with Maka and my...relationship. I smiled.

"It seems this monster, what ever it may be, has eaten all the souls in the town." Shinigami-sama replied, tilting his head to the side. My brows raised in surprise. So many souls...

"So you'd like us to go there and kick some Kishin butt?" Soul stated more than asked, scratching the back of his neck nonchalantly.

"Yup! Be careful…"

We all nodded in response and left as soon as possible.

I was riding on the back of Soul's bike with Maka as he drove to the aforementioned town. It didn't take us long to get there.  
Maka and I dismounted, followed by Soul, and the three of us began to investigate the area. I couldn't help but get chills from the place. It was so quiet, so empty. I wondered if the monster had moved on, as it was no where to be found. Maka was instantly suspicious, I could tell by the look on her face. So too were Soul and I. We stood still, unsure of what else to do just yet.

"Oi, Maka…what's going on?" Soul asked briskly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

She squinted at nothing in particular.

"I'm not sure; I feel this…strange response. I can't really tell what it is." She looked over at me and I nodded, trying to be sharp and focused. "I feel it too."

Suddenly a barrage of blades came at us. I could hardly see it, it happened so fast. I slid backwards and flipped my self off of my right arm, landing a safe distance away in order to see what was going on. Maka was already beside me with Soul in scythe form, poised for battle. We both looked on and gasped in unison, my eyes growing wide.

"Little…one?"

Before us stood an enormous black dragon. Upon closer inspection, one could see it was strangely patched together with arrows. My stomach dropped down to my feet.

"Oh no…"

Maka looked over, worrying when she saw fear etched so prominently on my face, a kind of fear she knew only one thing could cause me.

"Crona…this has something to do with Medusa, doesn't it!?"

I had no time to answer, as the dragon lashed its malformed bladed tail at us, and we were forced to dash in opposite directions.

"YOU!" The dragon snarled, following my movements. I landed awkwardly, tripping over a tread-like tendril that was a part of the beasts deformed body.

"Uuughh!" I groaned, clutching my head.  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!" The dragon roared viciously at me as I struggled to get up. Ragnarok took sword form in my hand and I managed to get up only to see the dragon's tail coming at me again. I instinctively raised my arm to block the swipe, squeezing my eyes shut in anticipation, but I felt nothing, no pressure. I heard the familiar clang of steel hitting steel, and when I opened my eyes I saw Maka standing there, blocking the attack with Soul.

"Crona, what's going on?" She demanded, deflecting another blow.

"He-he's the little one Medusa-sa-…Medusa made me kill when I was small…" I said, my voice unstable. I squeezed my head between my fists, holding tight onto Ragnarok as painful memories began to swarm about my mind.

The dragon's eyes grew wide. "Medusa! She is the one who turned me into this abomination!" It screeched, swinging its tendrils at us from the other side. The imminent danger toward Maka allowed me the presence of mind to quickly intercept it. It hit my arm and wrapped around it. I was terrified, but at least thankful I blocked it from getting to Maka. It began pulling me in and in a fluid motion I spun Ragnarok downward, slicing it off with unexpected ease. The dragon cried out in pain, and Maka looked back at me.

"The tendrils are its weakness!"

I nodded and we were both off with a dash to either of its sides, determined to be rid of it. Maka and I slashed at it ruthlessly, only to find its skin was stronger than any metal I knew of, and the tendrils we hacked off merely regenerated. We needed a plan.

I could see Maka trying her Demon Hunter, but even then only a tiny scratch on the dragon's tough hide appeared. I tried my Screaming Resonance, Screech Gamma and Screech Beta, but like Maka's attacks before them, they only left scratches.I watched its movements closely, claws slashing, tendrils wiping, its tail stabbing... that was it!

I stopped dodging, and merely slashed at the dragon in place, and just as I had hoped the beast seized the opportunity, driving the blades of its tail through my abdomen. I couldn't speak, I could barely think, it hurt like madness and I could hear Maka yell my name, horrified by the scene before her. I made my body go limp despite the urge to curl up around the pain, and whispered to Ragnarok.  
"Play along… Not to much blood though, okay?"  
I knew he understood the moment I started to bleed. It was enough blood loss to keep the dragon thinking I was dead and at the same time keep me alive. The dragon curled it's mouth back in a grotesque grin, managing to pin Maka down with its claw in her moment of despair.

'_Damn!_' That wasn't part of my plan! All I could do was stay limp, hoping to God Maka was okay. I could hear her yelling my name insanely, likely struggling with all her might. The dragon lifted its tail slowly towards its mouth.

'_Perfect!_' That's just what I wanted. I was level with the dragons chin, and after making certain it couldn't see my face I opened my eyes and winked down at Maka. She took a breath, biting back a smile and continued to scream as if I were dead. I was glad she was playing along. The dragon lifted me above its mouth.

"I'll swallow you whole!"

It sharply swayed its tail side to side until I started to slide down off of the blade. The pain was so intense I almost blacked out. When I was finally free of the bladed tail and falling into its mouth I tightened my grip on Ragnarok and attacked.

"Screech Alphaaaaa!" I screamed, swinging Ragnarok with all my might. The deformed beast roared and tried to close its mouth but it was too late. I had cut it clear in half from the inside out. The corpse fell to the ground with a resounding thud before dissolving, and an egg of kishin appeared in its place.

I spent of my energy, I fell lifelessly to the ground, landing hard on the grass, creating a nice thud of my own. Maka ran over, concerned.

"Crona! Crona! Are you okay?" She asked, positioning herself behind me. She pulled me up to sit side-ways in her lap, and I leaned against her, grateful for the pleasant contact against the pain in my body.

"Ow…y-yes I'm f-fine." I replied, closing my eyes. I both heard and felt Maka sigh in relief, and knew she was smiling. "Thank goodness…"she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. I blushed, but before I had the chance to be embarrassed about the highly intimate position I felt a bolt of pain resonate throughout my skull.  
"MAKA CHOP!"  
"OW!" I cried, holding my head tightly as tears welled in my eyes. Maka had never hit me on purpose before... But before I could even think to be upset with her, I saw she had tears of her own. The pain in my head suddenly became miniscule compared to the throb in my heart from causing her such a dark fright.

"Never scare me like that again!" She snapped, burying her tear-stricken face into my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Maka. I just wanted to save you..." I said slowly, raising a hand to stroke her hair comfortingly, affectionately.

She looked up at me, seeming like she was try to stay mad at me, only to fail terribly. She smiled and kissed me strongly. I kissed back without even thinking about it, surprising myself somewhat.  
"I love you." She said softly, nuzzling me.

"I love you too, Maka."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a little while after dismissal, and I found myself having tea with Mari-sensei. Maka had assignment she needed to go take care of with Soul, so since I had nothing to do I ended up here. We were sitting in Stein's work area, on the couches that Mari-sensei had brought with her when she moved in with him.

"So, how are you, Crona? I've noticed that you and Maka-chan are much closer since this new school year started. Any particular reason for that?"

I smiled a little to myself, strangely happy that no one had told Mari-sensei yet. I had thought every one already knew about my relationship with Maka, but apparently Mari-sensei didn't and I was glad to finally have a chance to tell some one all by myself. I was very proud. I continued smiling as I answered.

"Maka and I are together now." I wasn't sure if I was being vague on purpose, but it somehow made the experience that much more... fun.

Mari-sensei looked a little confused. "Together?"

"Yes." I took a breath. "Maka is my girl friend, and I'm hers." There it was, that fluttering sensation I got whenever I thought of Maka, of us, of our relationship. I wondered if it would ever end... and hoped it wouldn't.

Mari-sensei gasped, and then smiled brightly and jumped up from her seat, startling me a bit.

"That's so sweeeeet!" She held her hands together and wiggled around awkwardly. I laughed a little at how silly Mari-sensei's reaction was. Then she stopped and sat beside me with the largest grin I'd ever seen her accomplish.

"So! What are you planning for next month?"

Her question confused me. "Um…Why? What's happening next month?"

Mari-sensei looked surprised at first, then almost sympathetic before smiling again.

"Valentines day! Hasn't anyone ever told you about it before?"

My eyes grew wide, and I scratched my arm nervously, feeling a bit dense over my lack of knowledge in regards to what I assumed to be common ground. "O-oh, yes I've heard of it a few times, but I don't really know what it's about…" I said honestly, vaguely recalling a theme of hearts and bright colors surrounding the event.

Mari-sensei giggled and clapped her hands excitedly. Then she reached down and held my hands.

"It's an entire day dedicated to love and expressing how you feel to the one you care about the most! People normally give gifts or chocolates and candies. But it's always nicer to give your lover some thing more personal."

I blushed a little at Mari-sensei calling Maka my lover. That word just seemed so romantic and eternal.

I sat there the rest of the time lost in thought. I only had a month to come up with what I wanted to get for Maka for this wonderful romantic holiday and I didn't want to mess up at all. Thinking about it I figured that Maka's gift would be something amazing so I wanted mine to mach hers. I was almost intoxicated by the idea of an entire day dedicated to us and our love, not to mention receiving a heartfelt present from Maka! What a beautiful idea...

After leaving Mari-sensei's I found my self sitting in my room, scanning over every page of ever manga I had, even the R rated Yuri, desperate for ideas.

The next few weeks were filled with assignments and busy classes. Maka was always out on an assignment or training and I too was out on assignments my self. While all this craziness was going on I only had one thing on my mind; what in the world could I give to the most incredible person in the entire universe that would reflect my feelings for her?

After the 3rd week of January I was sitting in my room with manga all over the floor and bed while I laid there on my back, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. I felt Ragnarok appear from my shoulder.

"Still don't have any ideas?" He asked gruffly, prodding at my head. I merely shook my head in response, feeling hopeless and somewhat useless. I couldn't even do presents right...

"Well, why don't you try looking through your mangas again?" He suggested, being unusually helpful as of late... or at least trying. I sighed.

"I've looked through all of them a million times by now… the R rated ones don't even make me blush any more." I said dully, although I had a twinge of pride about that, feeling better about not being so embarrassed when the subject came around. Maybe I'd actually be able to talk to Maka about it without stuttering...someday. Ragnarok took the moment to think.

"Well." He began, pausing. I wondered if he was carefully constructing a sentence, an idea that would finally end all this torment. "...that's shitty." Nope, not this time.

It was quiet again for a short while. I turned my head and stared at the cover of the anime DVD on my pillow beside me. '_Strawberry panic!_' I had seen all of it already and I ran over the events in my mind, searching for ideas. Then finally after what seemed like a fruitless war with myself, an idea hit me like Medusa's insanity spells. I shot up out of my bed.

"Whoa! Of course!!"

"What!?" Ragnarok whacked my head out of both surprise and confusion.

I jumped up and washed my face, staring at my reflection as I gathered up the courage to say it out loud.

"Something no one less could ever give her…"

Ragnarok was quiet for a bit then he laughed.

"Well, we'll see if you can actually do it! Saying your gonna do it and actually doing it are too very different things, Crona."

"I know…"

My hands curled slowly into fists, and I took a deep breath. "But it's the lest I can do for her."

Every day leading up too Valentines Day ended with me in my room researching and making myself ready. I even went so far as to make a backup gift just in case the first plan fell through. Maka and I managed to go on a few dates, kissing more frequently, and even in a public place once! But no matter how many times my lips touched hers I still got the same amazing feeling. It never dwindled even in the slightest, and I couldn't have been more thankful for it.


	10. Ch10 Her Valentines day gift

**Ch 10: Her Valentines day gift**

This is Crona x Maka if you don't like it don't read it Ok so this is the last chapter Omg! Its over!! Noes! Well its ok because I love this couple too much to just leave em alone so expect another fan fiction soon! In fact I've already started to write one by hand on paper in my free time! So like I said expect a new fan fiction Soon!! Oh! And! **WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL MOMENTS THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!!!!**

**Message form the beta reader Amy: **I really enjoyed proof-reading this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it just as much~! Three cheers to Girl—Gaara/ Ra n of Sand for writing it.

The first week of February was here all too soon and I wasn't sure I was ready just quite yet. I knew my gift would be a big deal and so I was afraid that I wouldn't be ready in time or that Maka wouldn't accept it. Being so worried also caused me to space out even more than I usually did, constantly playing out the night that it would happen, all the possible scenarios. Sometimes it all went perfectly, like a wonderful dream. Maka would be so happy she'd tell me she could burst from it, and she'd immediately accept my gift, showering me with affection... But of course, there were also the less fortunate outcomes, in which Maka just stared at me unhappily, even disgusted. She'd be outraged by such an awful gift, and then she'd kick me out, and then I'd never-!

"Crona?"

"Huh?" I was startled out of my little nightmare when Maka called my name, looking at me with concern.

"You've been a little, well... out of it lately. Is everything all right?"

I smiled nervously. "Y-yes! I-I'm just…excited f-for Valentines day, th-that's all."

Maka looked surprised, but it was quickly replaced with a bright smile.

"I didn't know you knew about Valentines day! That's great! We can celebrate together!"

She was so excited she was practically bouncing with every word. I smiled a timid little smile, more to my self than anyone else... I hope she's at least this excited when she sees my gift to her.

"Yeah, we should."

A few moments of silence passed, only to be broken by a gentle sigh. I looked to Maka questioningly, only to be met by an unreadable expression upon her face.

"You really had me worried the other week…"

I looked to the ground, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"I promise never to do anything like that again…"

Maka nodded, dismissing the issue in favor of a smile and put her hand on mine. I looked up with a light blush on my cheeks. She looked deeply into my eyes and I returned the gaze, unable to help allow a ghost of a smile on my face. No words were necessary, as we both understood exactly what was silently being said. Maka loved me, everything was fine now, and I was just glad to call her mine.

"I love you so much. Some times it scares me…I think I might go insane if I loved you any more then I already do."

Maka blushed and squeezed my hand affectionately. I could tell she wanted to kiss me, but we were in class and nether of us liked to make a spectacle of our relationship.

After class Maka asked to talk to me alone, so we met at the place where we first kissed each other, the ledge. The location had become so special to us, so we often went there to be alone, to just enjoy each others company.

"Crona… I talked to Soul about Valentines day and he agreed to go over to Black * Star's house for the night. He said something about having an all night video game thing or something. Blair is going to be out all night as well."

I let a little smile show my thoughts. That was really good news because now we would be totally alone for my present for Maka.

"That's great…we can be alone!" I said cheerily. I would have been embarrassed if I had to give Maka my gift while Soul and Blair were home. Maka giggled and held my hand, smiling with a certain kind of slyness I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Yes, we can…"

She moved closer and kissed me. Of course I blushed, a reaction I couldn't seem to get over, but I kissed back as best as I could, pressing a little more than I usually do. I even got brave and slipped a hand around her neck, tangling my hands in her silky hair and pulling her even deeper into the kiss. My heart was fluttering; it was amazing how much Maka's kisses affected me. Soon we parted and Maka was blushing more than normal, and she was breathing a bit heavier as well. I blinked.

"Maka?"

She touched her lips lightly and looked down, blushing more. I almost fell over because of how cute she was.

"Your…getting really good at this, Crona…"

My jaw dropped. Did...Did she really just...?

"R-really?"

"Yes." She responded immediately, laughing a bit.

It was my turn to go bright red. I was good at it? _'Maka said I was good at it and she's blushing like crazy!'_ Maka moved to hold me again and I moved to hold her back. We sat there in silence for a bit until Ragnarok came out of my back.

"Eh? Ah, Crona, that's not how your suppose to do it!"

"Huh? Do what?"

"When the atmosphere is like this your not suppose to just put your arm around her!"

Maka glared at Ragnarok and he grunted.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked, genuinely confused. Maka stayed silent; perhaps she was as curious as I was. Ragnarok Sighed.

"Geeze, I gotta do every thing for you, don't I!"

Ragnarok pushed my head toward Maka so forcefully that my head collided with hers in a would-be kiss, if it hadn't been so rough. The impact caused us both to lose our balance and fall off of the ledge, thankfully backwards.

I put my arms around her and cradled Maka's head so she wouldn't get hurt when we hit the floor and it worked, but before I had time to even open my eyes I felt Ragnarok control my arm and hand. I opened my eyes, realizing I had fallen on top of Maka. We stared awkwardly at each other suddenly I felt something soft and tender beneath my palm. We both looked down, and I gasped as I saw my hand was groping her breast. We both blushed and I let go and got off of Maka as fast as my body could move.

"Oh my God, I'm-I'm-I'm so sorry! Maka I didn't mean too! I-i-i-i-i-i……"

Maka put her finger over my mouth and I stopped right away. She was still blushing heavily.

"Its okay, it was Ragnarok, after all...Not you."

That night I laid in my bed staring at my hand and thinking about how Maka had felt…how nice and soft it was…and how much I liked it. I looked down at my own chest and sighed. I was as flat as a board, and about as interesting as one, too. I rolled over and stared off into nothing.

"Are you going to do it? It's only a few more days until Valentines day now." I heard Ragnarok ask, prodding at me as he did. I sighed, hesitating a moment before responding;

"That's why you did that…right, Ragnarok?"

"What do you mean?"

"You made me touch Maka to help me get ready for that night."

Ragnarok played at being a bully, but I knew the truth.

"Well... I don't want you to chicken out! The only person that could ever love dumb Crona is that she-pig, so you two should at least be together."

I smiled at the darkness of the room. He was crude, mean, and aggressive... But he had his moments.

"Thank you, Ragnarok…I think I'm ready now."

"Are you sure?"

I bit my lip, closing my eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Two days before that night I was on my way back to my room from the washroom when I heard Maka's voice. I smiled but stopped when I heard another. It was Black * Star and they were talking about something. I knew eavesdropping was wrong, but my curiosity got the best of me, as it usually did when it concerned Maka.

"So, how far have you gotten with Crona?"

"Black * Star!"

"What? It's just a question."

Maka sounded embarrassed.

"We've made out a few times. That's about it."

Black * Star laughed a little.

"You've been together this long and that's it? No touching or-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW! God damn it!"

"Shut up"

"Well, how come you guys haven't gone farther? Don't hit me!"

Maka sighed.

"I don't want to push Crona into doing something she's not ready for. I mean, she's really shy and sensitive, so I don't want to go too fast for her."

Black * Star laughed again. Maka fumed.

"MAKA CHOP!"

I walked away, feeling like I'd heard too much already.__

'So Maka wants to go further, but she holding back because of me?' I almost felt bad but then I decided to use this as motivation for me. All this did was make my gift all the more appropriate. _'If Maka wants to go further then she'll be more then happy with my gift!'_

It was Valentines day and I was more nervous than I thought possible. It was also the weekend, so Maka and I had the entire day to be together. She came to my room rather early in the day and told me to pack up all my stuff in bags or boxes, then when I was done to meet her at our usual spot.

I spotted Maka, who was smiling brightly.

"Well, Crona, are you ready for our date?"

"Y-yes…"

I tried to hide the fact I was nervous enough to be trembling, but Maka didn't seem to mind, she only smiled and grabbed my hand cheerfully.

We went to the library where Maka and I sat together reading for a while. Maka with her huge three hundred paged novel and me with five yuri manga I was unable to buy due to lack of funds. I wasn't sure why Maka wanted to come here to read when we could have easily taken out the books and gone some were else but it didn't matter were or what we were doing, so long as I was with Maka I was happy.

We were sitting on a couch in a very open and public area of the library, and Maka was snuggling rather close to me, not that I minded. Our time at the library was followed up by a movie Maka had really wanted to see. It was a romance and had both of us holding each other and crying a bit by the end. Then we went to eat. The entire day was full of held hands and shared sly little kisses in public and then far deeper and more passionate after the movie.

At around dinner time Maka flashed me a large smile and asked if we could go back to her apartment now. I smiled back and we were off.

As promised, Blair and Soul were nowhere to be seen. We had the entire apartment to our selves. I was still nervous about giving Maka my gift but I was sure that this was it… I'd give it to her no matter what happened, unless of course…she didn't want it. Maka made some tea for us to drink as we relaxed in the living room, chatting comfortable, merely enjoying each others presence. It was around 9:00PM when Maka looked over at the clock, her level of excitement rising suddenly.

"Crona?"

"Hm?" I made, peering at her over the rim of my tea cup as I took a sip.

"It's already nine. Would you like to exchange gifts now?"

I choked on my tea, startling Maka who began patting me on the back, apologizing uncertainly as she did.

"Ah…" I coughed a few times, breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked, her pats slowing into smooth strokes up and down my back.

I cleared my throat, attempting a reply.

"YES!" It came out as a squeak, which embarrassed me greatly, but Maka only smiled.

"There's no need to be so nervous, Crona. I'm sure what ever your going to give me will be perfect! If its from you it doesn't really matter what it is."

Maka said, nuzzling my shoulder. I calmed down a little.

"Okay…You first." I said, admittedly buying time to gather a little more courage.

Maka laughed, humoring my anticipation. She grabbed my hand pulled me along.

"Follow me!"

I got up and did as she asked, immediately feeling my stomach drop to the floor when we walked into her dark bed room. She flicked on the light, let go of my hand and threw her arms up into the air in a fluid motion, shouting "Tadaa!"

I looked around, feeling totally lost.

"Um…"

Maka laughed at my obliviousness.

"Look, see there's two dressers and two desks? The second bed hasn't arrived yet, but that's fine, we can share until it arrives." She told me, standing in the middle of the room.

"I…I don't understand…"

Maka held my hands, looking like she was preparing her next words. She was also blushing lightly and I almost kissed her because of how cute she was.

"I've already had all your things moved…you're going to share my room with me from now on, and live here!" My eyes grew wide as dinner plates, and my jaw falling slack.

"R-Really!!??" I stuttered in disbelief.

"Yup!"

I hugged her suddenly. I could tell she was a little surprised, but she hugged back just as tightly.

"Thank you…" I whispered, willing myself not to tear up.

"You're welcome!"

After letting her go she smiled at me, fidgeting with anticipation.

"So…what do I get?"

I tried to swallow the lump that formed in my throat; I tried to ignore how my tongue turned to lead. This was it…this was what I had day dreamed and planed for, for an entire month. I gathered up every last tiny bit of courage I could find within myself, and then shut my eyes so tightly I saw white. I threw my arms open, saying with as much confidence as I could, "Me!"

It was quiet for what seemed like an hour until Maka finally said something.

"I don't get it…don't I already have you?"

Oh GOD! This was what I was afraid of…Maka not understanding what I meant. I forced my eyes open but all I could do was look at the floor as I explained. I reached for the white caller of my dress and undid the buttons as I mumbled,

"All of me…"

Maka's eyes grew wider then I'd ever seen and she became as red as I knew I was. I panicked, letting my undone caller go and waving my arms in the air in front of me.

"I-i-i-it's o-okay if-if you don't wha-want t-to! I-I-I j-just…well…I-I wanted y-you t-to…well…y-you know…"

I couldn't say it, I already felt like I failed. Maka walked up to me and lightly kissed me. I inhaled deeply through my nose, calming down as I melted into the kiss. When she moved away she looked concerned, but she was still blushing.

"Crona… You don't need to force your self to do any thing you're not ready too, I can wait."

I looked into her eyes, those gorgeous green eyes that, through some miracle of fate, loved me. For the first time in my life I wasn't nervous, unsure or scared at all, not even a little bit. Maka's beauty, love, kindness, everything about her gave me strength. I lightly caressed the side of Maka's face. She looked at me with what I could only call surprise, perhaps at the confidence and determination of my touch.

I slid one arm around her waist, and placed the other just below her jaw line, using my thumb to gently stroke her cheek as I pressed my lips strongly against hers, kissing her as deeply and passionately as I possibly could, feeling as though I was pouring every ounce of my overflowing love into her. I wanted to make Maka feel everything I was, I wanted it to pass through me and into her, like an eternal energy, cycling through us both. An endless love. Soon she pulled me off and I felt a rock drop into my stomach, hoping I hadn't done something wrong.

"Maka?"

"Ah! Crona…wow…"

She was breathing heavy and there was a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"I had no clue you could even do that!"

"I'm sorry?"

"No…no don't be…"

She gently pulled me over to her bed after flicking the lights back off.

"That was amazing…"

I could feel the heat in my face getting worse as Maka sat me down on the bed with her.

"I'm ready, Crona. I can feel it in my heart, and I know it…but…are you sure you are?"

I held her tighter than ever in the course of our relationship and she made a small sound of surprise. I leaned down, brushing my lips ever so lightly against her earlobe before whispering;

"Maka…I... I see you dancing in my dreams every night, and when you're not with me I see you in everything anyways, and always feel you like you're right there. The sight of you, the FEEL of you ignites this fire burning deep inside of me that's more intense than anything I've ever felt. I want to... No, I need to be yours and only yours for the rest of my life, as I can't even comprehend the idea of life without you. Please, make me…all of me, yours."

I finished, breathing softly as I allowed the soft, gentle scent of her body overwhelm and intoxicate me. She held me tightly and gently moved us so she was lying on top of me. I blushed and let my hands slowly move from her back to explore the alluring curves of her perfect body. I kissed Maka lightly and she made and odd sound I didn't recognize, so began to pull back, but Maka stopped me by biting my bottom lip and setting a fire in my very soul. The same type of sound escaped my lips and I put my hands over my mouth, both confused and startled. Maka smirked and I was left speechless.

"Crona… That was a moan. It... It's a good sound. It means you're enjoying yourself. " I made a soft "oh" sound, and then suddenly I realized, '_Maka is enjoying herself too, then!"_

I blushed while Maka moved closer and started kissing down my neck. At first it felt really good, and my head and body got really fuzzy. She then bit down a little and I moaned so load she stopped and looked at me. I was so hot, my body was lost in this new burning desire that only Maka could make me feel. I was starting to breathe heavy when Maka moaned and I realized my hands were doing things with out me even thinking. They were groping Maka's breast. It felt so perfect in my palm, like a fitting puzzle piece. I squeezed gently, kneading the sensitive area. She moaned again and her back arched, pressing need fully against my hand. I kissed her neck and she moaned again.

Between hot, passionate kisses and exploring hands we removed our clothing bit by bit. Maka's body was beyond perfection. Nothing I could've ever imagined in a thousand years could have ever compared. I copied every thing she did to me; every place her hand went on my body, mine went on hers and so on. I was so hot and could barley breathe at a normal pace.

"M-Maka…why…why isn't it as…bad with you? Were doing…all the s-same things…"

Maka took in a bit of a deep breath before she answered.

"I-it's because…you're…you're more sensitive then I am…Crona."

Maka's soft and gentle hand glided down my body from my chest all the way to the only area she hadn't touched already. My back arched and I moaned as she gently and softly explored further, massaging the most sensitive area yet.

It felt so unbelievably good, my head and mind were far gone. Nothing but this unbelievable sensation remained. My body was burning, and it felt like something was building up deep inside of me. Almost as if the fire was going to grow and over flow out of me.

"Can I…can I put my finger inside?"

I shook and moaned, griping Maka's shoulders. I was so consumed by passion and desire, so utterly lost in this indescribable moment nothing else mattered.

"Y-yes b-but M-Maka…it feels like-like something's…building up inside…"

Maka smiled and kissed down my chest to my nipple, ware she started to use her tongue. I cried out and griped at the bed sheets almost ripping them. The build up was getting worse fast.

"It's okay, Crona, that's normal…let it happen."

I trembled, feeling Maka's other hand move around between my legs then she suddenly stopped.

"Please…Please do it, Maka…" I begged, and she readily complied.

A bolt of raw lightning shot through my entire body. The fire overcame me and I felt it spill out of me, causing me to scream out, completely over taken by everything. It was like a powerful wave of sheer pleasure washed over me, a feeling to intense that every muscle in my body seized up. I laid still, simply letting the moment take me, breathing deeply as it slowly faded from my body, which was left feeling weak and useless. I breathed so heavily I thought I'd pass out. Feeling light headed I decided that I had to make Maka feel the same amazing feeling! I used all of my left other strength to flip my self on top on her.

She squeaked a little out of surprise,

"Crona?"

"I need to make you feel that too…I need to make you feel what you made me feel!"

She blushed deeply as I kissed down her neck and down her body.

"C-Crona what are you-AH!"

I kissed her very core, wrapping an arm around one of her legs to steady her. After a few soft kisses I began to lick, electing a wonderful response from her as she bucked unintentionally. I greedily lapped up the juices flowing from her, surprised by how delicious she tasted. She reached down and intertwined her fingered in my messy hair. I licked with more force and she moaned even loader. I licked up all of the sweet nectar spilling from her, and wanting more I slowly slid my finger inside her and licked around it. She arched her back and almost screamed as I picked up a steady rhythm. I continued circling her with my tongue, and I could feel it as she started trembling and digging her fingers into my scalp, pulling on my hair. I could feel the hot insides of her move and contract. She screamed my name and trembled so violently; I wondered if my reaction had been this amazing.

Afterwards she went limp and weak, just as I had. I wiped my face a bit before crawling up to hold her. I kissed Maka's cheek and she smiled at me, her lips half closed as she snuggled up to be.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I told her, stroking her hair.

Maka smiled, and I felt her nod. She wrapped her arms around my mid-section.

"We will…I swear."

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you, too, Crona."


End file.
